


The Way I Miss You

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: could you write a deanxreader imagine where she makes him cum in his pants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Miss You

The last couple of days have been hard. First of all, the air conditioning in the entire bunker broke down, again. I can’t do anything; any hard task makes me wet, and not in a sexy way.  Second, I am all out of junk food. With Sam and his ‘healthy lifestyle’, Dean and I are always short on anything that is not kale. Third, with nothing to do I read almost every single book that Men of Letter’s library has to offer, so now I have nothing to do. And that brings me to my last, but definitely not least, point: I am horny as fuck. 

Sam and Dean have been out on a hunt for a week now.  The thing that they are hunting seems to be smarter than they thought, so they would probably be there for a couple more days, much to my dismay. I miss Dean. I miss sitting with him on the couch and watching the reruns of Dr Sexy M.D. I miss hearing his laugh each time I say something cute - in his opinion - or silly. I miss laying with him in the bed, not doing anything, just enjoying each other’s company. But then I also miss the other things we do in the bed. I miss the feeling of his skillful hands on my body as he runs them down my curves, slowly getting closer to where I most need him. I miss the way he moans my name right before he cums. And oh god do I miss the orgasms that he gives me.  Of course, I can always get the job done myself, but it is not the same as having Dean’s thick cock stretch me in the best way possible.

And that’s what brings me here. I am laying on Dean’s bed, nothing but thin covers covering my sweaty body as I slowly come down from my high. I am about to pull my panties back on when I hear my phone ring. With an annoyed expression I pick up my phone, but as soon as I see who sent the text, my face brightens up.

_Dean: Hi baby, how are you?_

I think a little before replying, but then send the text anyway.

_“I just made myself cum thinking about you.”_

—

When Dean sees the text that I sent him, he almost moans but quickly covers it with a cough. Sam gives him a confused look, but doesn’t say anything. 

—

_Dean: What exactly were you thinking about?_

My breath begins to quicken as I think about all the things that made me orgasm a few minutes ago. 

_“I was thinking about how good ur cock fills me”_

_“the way u pull my hair when u fuck me from behind”_

_“ur cum dripping out of my pussy”_

After pressing ‘Send’ I lower my hand back to my hot sex; going back down memory lane made me want another round. I immediately press three fingers inside myself, using my other hand to rub my clit.

—

As soon as he sees my texts he murmurs, “Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Sam asks.

“What? Yes, yes! I am- am- everything good,” Dean quickly replies in a voice higher than usual. 

Sam doesn’t say anything, just laughs a little, thinking that he knows what is going on. 

—

_Dean: Fuk babe send me pic_

When I see his text, I smirk. I opt to take a video instead, capturing the view of my fingers sliding in and out of my wet pussy, accompanied by my moans.

—

When Dean gets my text, he doesn’t bother checking volume on his phone and presses play right away.

“Oh fuck, yeah…. Oh yes fuck,” my moans from the speakers of the phone fill the hotel room before Dean abruptly turns off his phone.

For a second or two, neither Sam nor Dean say anything. 

“I have to go,” is all that Dean says before quickly getting out of the chair and leaving the room, trying to hide his boner in the process; he can hear Sam laugh through the thin walls of the cheap hotel building as he walks down the hallway. 

He gets in the impala and dials me.

“You are in so much trouble,” is the sentence he greets me with.

“If that means that you’ll fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk,” I pause as I hit my g spot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… then I’m all for it.”

I moan louder as I keep hitting that same spot that makes my eyes roll to the back of my head; knowing that Dean is on the other line, listening to me, only adds fuel to the fire.

The profanities and moans that are leaving my mouth get Dean harder by the second; he begins to rub his cock through his jeans, letting out moans of his own as he gets closer to his release.

When I hear Dean moan, I begin to thrust my fingers faster. “Fuck, Dean, baby… I’m gonna- gonna cum.”

That does it for him and he moans my name as he cums in his pants.

I follow right after him, screaming his name in ecstasy as I cum on my fingers.

Neither of us say anything for a while as we try to collect ourselves. 

“Even when you are not here you give me the best orgasms,” I say after finally getting my breathing back down to normal.

Dean chuckles as he wipes sweat from his forehead. “You better be ready for what’s coming when I’m back.”

“As soon as you walk through the door, I am getting on my knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr not-so-natural.tumblr.com to make a request or see more works


End file.
